One long week
by Hebiaczek
Summary: Some weeks are worst then others and it's no fun when the detective can't even get a rest during his favorite playtime... No pairing here.


**This idea attacked me while I was returning home after this all too long week ;) It's not attached to anything, just a short story. Hope you'll enjoy.**

 **Edited by my lovely beta - madelita~**

* * *

This wasn't a good week for Shinichi. He did manage to track down a serial killer, but not only did the man kill three more victims while the detective tried to figure out who he was, he also committed suicide before Kudo could stop him. Probably the worst was that all of the evidence hinted that the killer went on his killing spree just for kicks. No real reason behind his actions.

Shinichi hoped to get some mental relief during the scheduled KID heist. But it didn't go as nicely as usual. He didn't get to have his usual banter with the Moonlit Magician. Some rookie officer apparently managed to follow the detective, who unfortunately, he didn't take into account the poor weather conditions and stumbled off the roof while trying to tackle the thief, dragging the kaitou with him, as the criminal tried to save him.

By the time Shinichi managed to get to the street down below, the rookie was sitting on the asphalt by himself, with other officers trying to get his statements. KID was no longer in sight. But the detective didn't focus on them, his mind was more preoccupied with the smear of blood on the young policemen's cheek, before he whipped it off with his dirty glove with a nervous gesture. Kudo kept quiet as the man destroyed the vital evidence by putting his hand in a puddle on the street and the blood dissolved in water. Instead he looked around and took off into an alley. He spotted a trashcan standing in an odd position. As he neared it, he realized that it was recently moved. Unnoticed by anyone, he went farther into the alley, but didn't get far, because he noticed a figure slumped behind a container. Seemingly a homeless seeking shelter from the rain.

Shinichi stopped before him and sighed. "Why do you always try so hard? It doesn't make sense."

The figure stirred and cast him a confused stare. "Hah?" he grumbled with a hoarse tone.

The detective rolled his eyes. "KID, I'm not going to turn you in, after you just got yourself injured saving somebody. I just want you to answer my question." And confirm that the kaitou wouldn't die from his wound, but that wasn't something he was going to voice. "You didn't change your shoes. A bit of white is sticking out from your rag." He added instead, before the man could reply.

The man sighed and pulled his legs a bit closer. "Seriously, does anything slip your attention, Tantei-kun~?" he asked with a light tone, in his own voice, which the teen knew from their rooftop banters, but this time the cheerfulness seemed a little forced.

Shinichi grimaced, recalling the dead bodies and clues he didn't fit together fast enough. "Just answer the question. Why do you always try so hard to help everybody and please them? These guys won't think twice about locking you up and you well deserve it! Looking out for others only puts you in trouble," he growled with annoyance and added. "You're a goddamn criminal! Start acting like one!" He shouldn't be talking with this thief. He should just call the police and get him arrested. But the thing is that he couldn't, because of how the kaitou acted. It didn't seem right.

KID's gaze softened and the smirk faded of his face. "Does it annoy you how much I confuse you?" he asked gently instead and the detective just grinded his teeth. The kaitou sighed and stood up, supporting his left arm with his right. "I won't hold a grudge, if you do try to arrest me."

"Well, you should. Don't you care about your life?" Kudo snarled at him.

"Of course I do." He sighed again and cast a glance at the alley's mouth, as if to make sure that they were alone. "Tell me, Tantei-kun… Why do you visit my heists, if they annoy you this much and you actually have little intention of actually catching me?"

Shinichi stirred uncomfortably, absently examining the man before him. The nasty gash on his cheek and the way he was holding his arm, indicating a dislocated joint rather than any broken bones. "I asked you first," he grumbled, focusing on the thief's eyes.

"And I intend to answer, but this will make it easier. How do you feel about my heists?" KID insisted with a patient expression.

The detective looked away and shrugged, stuffing his hand in his pockets to ward them from the cold. "You- your heists are fun. And feel safe." He wasn't sure why he was being honest with the criminal, but somehow he felt as if he wanted to voice it. "They are one of the few places where I can feel challenged without any threat or dread hanging above it..." He wondered if KID wasn't cold. His rag looked like it was soaked.

The kaitou smiled warmly. "And you have your answer. I don't want people to believe that this world is ugly and evil. Because it isn't. It's beautiful. I just want to make people marvel and allow them to breathe." His teeth showed as his smile widened.

"But you might die this way! You're a criminal! You shouldn't be this selfless! It doesn't make any sense!" Kudo argued, forcing out his anger, that covered the fear he didn't want to acknowledge.

"Does it have to? I didn't die. I will one day, but this time I'll heal and so will officer Hida," Just figures that KID would know even the newest of rookies. "And he will get to come to another of my heists. Isn't that all that matters for tonight?" He chuckled. "And I have to admit that it was exciting~"

Shinichi huffed, but couldn't hold back a smile. He shook his head. "I don't understand you..." And how he was supposed to want to arrest this guy?

"And you're not supposed to~ I'm a magician after all~" He winked and his smile widened to a full and cheerful grin. "But you don't really have to understand. The only thing you need to do is laugh and challenge me on another heist~"

The detective snorted, but before he could answer, a flash blinded him.

By the time he could see again, KID was obviously gone. But he left something behind. Shinichi bent down to pick up a white rose with a short message attacked to it. 'Till we meet again~'

The detective snorted again and gently stroked the fragile petals, with a fond smile on his face.

"You silly thief... Just don't die." _This world would definitely be dimmer without you lighting it up,_ he added in his mind and strolled off, not minding the rain anymore.


End file.
